Chef Skinner
Chef Skinner is the secondary antagonist of the 2007 movie Ratatouille. He is the hot headed head-chef of Gusteau's restaurant up until Linguini took his position, much to his surprise. However, despite being portrayed as a villainous character (and notably a threat and villain towards Remy because he is a rat), he only cares about Gusteau's legacy and the restaurant's benefits. He was voiced by Ian Holm. History Background His hot headed personality leads him to be a kind of anti-hero antagonist (reformed at the very end) in this film, although he has got no mean to do any harm to anyone, unless it's the only way to get his restaurant successful. He is the head chef of the famous restaurant Gusteau's. He was sous-chef under Auguste Gusteau but became the head chef after Gusteau's death. In Gusteau's will, it was stated that Skinner would inherit Gusteau's business interests if no heir appeared within two years after the latter's death. Skinner evidently did not hold Gusteau's ideals in the highest regard, and was more interested in personal profit from his line of Chef Gusteau Frozen Foods. This line comprised of several different foreign foods like chicken, haggis, burritos, and corn dogs in order to appease overseas markets, with Gusteau as its image to woo buyers. ''Ratatouille'' Skinner reluctantly hires Alfredo Linguini to work at the restaurant as the plongeur (garbage boy). He soon reads Renata's leter and finds out that Linguini's mother, Renata, with whom Gusteau was close, requested that Linguini will get the job prior to her recent death. He is shocked when Linguini makes a soup that night that impresses a food critic that just happened to be at the restaurant, although it was Remy who cooked it in secret. Suspicious, Skinner forces Linguini to make it again, hot headedly welcoming him to hell and telling him to use as much as time as he needs. After Linguini and Remy team up, they successfully recreate the soup and impress Skinner. However, Skinner is shocked when he learns that Linguini is Gusteau's biological son, and is determined to keep Linguini from discovering this fact because he knew Linguini would be a failure. He becomes even more determined when he sees Linguini making contact with Remy on numerous occasions, suspecting that Linguini is scheming in the kitchen with a rat. He later invites Lenguini to a congratulations meeting for telling Linguini how wonderful he was, but in the meeting, he holds bottles of wine. He gives Linguini wine so he will get drunk and tell him about the rat. He loses the restaurant to Alfredo Linguini when it comes out that Linguini is the son of the dead chef. Remy discovers this fact and gives it to Linguini so that he may assume his rightful place as owner. Linguini later cancels the frozen food line altogether, as it was smearing Gusteau's image. Skinner spies on Linguini and eventually discovers that Remy is the cook. He captures him and intends on forcing him to create a new frozen food line so he wont disturb Linguini from making Anton Ego proud. He does that to give Lenguini good-luck, but on the other side, he put the rats in danger. To Skinner's amusement, Linguini serves him and Ego a simple dish of ratatouille, and Skinner, being kind to him, reminds him he should take all the time he needs. However, Skinner gets surprised when Ego actually likes it. He races to the kitchen to find that Remy and his colony of rats cooked the dish, but he gets locked in the fridge. Despite this, the rats had to let him loose and Skinner reforms and sits in the new resturaunt, being more proud at Linguini and the rats. Trivia *Despite being the secondary antagonist, he is the Heavy of the movie because he drove most of the movie's plot and served as the main antagonist against Remy, whilist Anton was the main antagonist in the overall plot and notably in Linguini's storyline. *Despite his villainy, Skinner was not really evil, and was rather an anti-hero because he only wanted the restaurant to be comfortable for other people. Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Provoker Category:Paranoid Category:Cowards Category:Leaders Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Anti-Villains Category:Protective Category:On & Off Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Friend of the hero Category:The Heavy Category:Xenophobes Category:Grey Zone Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Legacy Category:Business Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:True Neutral Category:Master of Hero